El Aprendiz
by Tami-Flye
Summary: Te causan mucho dolor, decides vengarte, al final...el aprendiz aprende del maestro...¿no? advertencias adentro YAOI NxE


_Beno, este fic. salió en un momento de tristeza, la pareja….ya la conocen… xDD pero…. un me maten…espero que no sea tan Angst pero….salió de una canción del mago de oz xDD y tmb x lo que me pasó a mí, y tb lo que le pasó a una amiga…pero no es nada fuerte…lo fuerte es este fic xD , y sé ke ella lo va a leer… así ke AMFI te lo dedico con muxo cariño… ¬¬U para enseñarle a esos p3nd3jos lo ke se siente la venganza…muajajajajajahahahaha!_

_Dis..: no ¬-¬ nada me pertenece vamos a lo importante….el fic_

_Pg13: por Yaoi…, hem… violencia…violación….y un pokito de lenguaje vulgar pero no muxo o.oU_

_**Este fic deja una moraleja que al final se las voy a decir xD**_

_**El Aprendiz**_

_**-Prólogo**_

Un chico de cabellera bicolor se estacionaba en un bar muy lujoso, desde hace tiempo que después del trabajo se dirigía a esos lugares a embriagarse en licor, para después toda su furia tirarla sobre su pareja, ese ser indefenso que no tenía nada que ver…o…quizás si?... el creía que si no hubiese sido por el…estaría con esa chica que tanto amaba…pero el sonreía macabramente al hacerle sufrir día tras día…noche tras noche, le gustaba satisfacer su deseo sexual con el…para que negarlo? era demasiado delicioso sentirse dentro de ese cuerpo perfectamente cálido y escuchar sus sollozos de dolor… no es que el era un sádico y que le gustara ver sufrir a la gente…pero… Enzan veía una pequeña excepción en Netto… le gustaba su dolor, le gustaba verlo llorar y retorcerse… y cada día ver que sus ojos se opacaban, el mismo se lo juró el día del compromiso… "Te haré la vida imposible…te haré sufrir como nadie te lo ha hecho…hasta que te mueras…no te dejaré tranquilo hasta que eso pase"; y cada día cumplía mas con su cometido; el sabía…o mas bien…creía que Netto estaba con él solo por dinero…pero…que equivocado estaba, Netto lo único que quería era estar a su lado porque le amaba como nunca había amado a alguien… pero…su amor cada día se debilitaba…

Enzan llegó a su casa agotado por el trabajo y por haber bailado en el bar con no-se-cuantas chicas, al entrar notó algo muy extraño: la sala principal tenía varias cosas rotas, los sofás manchados de sangre, los libros del estante en el suelo y una ventana rota… ¿Qué había pasado ahí?...

Ya recordó…ese era el resultado de su jueguito…ahora Netto debía estar acostado, con su lindo rostro moreteado y con algunos restos de lágrimas en sus ojos…

Se dirigió a la habitación, encontrándola en peores condiciones: las sábanas de la cama manchadas y algunas rotas, recordaba que la noche pasada había amarrado a Netto de las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama porque no quería ceder…lo que significó que sus muñecas sangraran y mancharan la mayoría de las sabanas; el jarrón mas fino roto, eso fue por una gran embestida que terminó arrojando todo al piso, lo demás….prefería no recordarlo…

Buscaba a Netto, no encontrándolo ni en el baño, ni en el estudio fue a la cocina, encontrándolo con vendas en sus manos haciendo la cena…

Buenas noches Enzan…- dijo un poco nervioso- ya estará lista la cena…así que siéntate…-dijo sin siquiera mirarlo por el terrible miedo que le causaba…

Enzan lo único que pudo hacer era mirarlo inquisidoramente…preguntándose como aún no se iba…como aún no se moría de tristeza y de dolor…solo una palabra llegó a su mente:

'AMOR… imposible...'- pensaba sorprendido mientras miraba la espalda de su…¿Cómo llamarle?... ¿pareja?...no… ¿juguete?...podría ser… -'no puede ser….¿Netto?...OH rayos! pero que estoy haciendo?'- Enzan lentamente camina hacia Netto.

Lo tomo por la cintura, un escalofrío sintió al saberse en los brazos de Enzan…

no otra vez…..por favor Enzan- pidió tristemente- suéltame…no otra vez- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con desesperación en su voz…

Pero esa noche, fue muy distinta a las demás…

Trozo 1

Sonaba el teléfono en una residencia bastante pequeña, pero bastante bonita, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, todo era dulce…al menos así era lo que creían…la desconocida voz de la línea tentaba mucho, mirando de reojo…salió de casa…

_-como es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto, antes lo odiaba y ahora lo ama…sabía que desde aquella noche, en que se amaron de diferente manera, todo era diferente, por fin había comprendido que el gozaba al tener a esa persona al lado…..pero…¿ahora seguirá sintiendo lo mismo, era verdad que había pasado mucho tiempo, 3 años para ser específicos…pero…desde aquella vez…es que Netto se comporta diferente, es mas cortante y demasiado ácido para sus cosas…._

Netto se encontraba de compras con unos amigos, Meiru y Dekao, hasta que llegaron a una feria en donde vendían CD'S de música, Netto principalmente se interesó en una canción que le recordaba a Enzan…y lo que el estaba haciendo…una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios y compró el CD….

Llegando a casa encontró a Enzan durmiendo en la cama…se veía tan tierno…en eso horrorosas imágenes del pasado llegaron a su mente.

Tomo un par de sábanas y amarró a Enzan, éste último no haciendo nada porque no se había dado cuenta…

Netto…¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?-decía mientras luchaba contra las sábanas para desamarrarse

...lo mismo que hace tres años me hiciste a mi…-dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro- ¿Qué? creías que con solo decir "lo siento, no sabía que te amaba…y no sabía que te dolería tanto todo lo que te he hecho en estos años" ibas a remediar todo….¿no, piénsalo dos veces…¿Por qué te habría dado otra oportunidad?...es solo para vengarme…para hacerte sentir…TODO EL PUTO DOLOR QUE ME HICISTE SENTIR A MI…-Acto seguido Netto toma a Enzan y comienza a desnudarle salvajemente, haciendo que el último se estremeciera por la mirada de furia que tenía su…hasta entonces pareja…

Netto no se preocupó de nada y lo penetró salvajemente, haciendo que Enzan dejara caer algunas lágrimas por el dolor…

DEJA! me lastimas!-gritaba y sollozaba Enzan por el dolor que sentía en sus entrañas

prueba el puto dolor idiota, prueba todo lo que me has hecho y mas!-dando una fuerte embestida terminó dentro de Enzan, haciendo que un grito atormentador y doloroso sonara en toda la casa…

Enzan se encontraba llorando sobre la cama, viendo las manchas rojizas que tenían las sabanas

luego de eso….una horrible discusión, que dejo un corazón bastante roto

Epilogo! (si ¬.¬ el epilogo es muy largo…de hecho aki ta lo bueno xD)

Era una mañana de mayo, Enzan se encontraba ordenando sus cosas, desde hace años que debía deshacerse de todos lo objetos del pasado, que eran dolorosos…entre ellos…Netto.

Pero en una bolsa muy singular encontró un CD que ni en su vida había visto…tenía una notita escrita "escucha la canción n°3"…no tenía ni foto ni nada del artista del CD…total…¿Qué perdía al escuchar una estúpida canción?

**Tus besos saben tan amargos  
****Cuando te ensucias los labios  
****Con mentiras, otra vez**

En su mente llegaron los malditos recuerdos…esos en donde el mando a las sombras a un ángel…el mismo sabía que le mintió muchas veces…el sabía que, a pesar de que su relación iba de maravilla, lo engañaba con cierta chica pellirrosa…cosa que nunca le contó…y que no sabía quien fue que le dijo su mayor secreto….

**Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
****Que con el paso de los años  
****Me estoy haciendo más cruel**

Recordó aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca en el momento que Netto le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina

:Flash back:

_¿que rayos te pasa Netto?...¿por que hiciste esto¡Por qué me haces tanto daño?_

_¿que te hago daño¡y tú cuanto me hiciste a mí¿he?-no me digas que eres "la pobre victima" que tu, muy bien sabes, no eres un santo…y me has hecho las peores cosas…lo mío no es tanto…pero esto quedará en tu mente…maldito hijo de perra!_

_:End:_

Aunque muy en el fondo sabe que le hizo demasiado daño, nunca lo va a aceptar…nunca….le dirá a alguien lo que sucedió ese día…lo único que quiere es olvidar todo el maldito dolor que le deja aquel frío recuerdo…

**Es que yo nunca creí que te vería  
****Remendando mis heridas  
****Con jirones de tu piel  
****de ti aprendió mi corazón  
****y ahora no me reproches  
****q no sepa darte amor**

recordó también, que hizo todo lo posible porque Netto le perdonase…aprendió a pedir perdón…pero parece que todos lo años Netto aprendió algo de el….aprendió a hacer sufrir a alguien….

El dolor era mas grande porque el sabía que EL, y no Netto, lo había creado…

**me has enseñado tú,  
****tú has sido mi maestra  
****para hacer sufrir  
****si alguna vez fui malo  
****lo aprendí de ti  
****no digas q no entiendes  
****como puedo ser así  
****si te estoy haciendo daño  
****lo aprendí de ti**

¿ironía de la canción? es obvio que Netto le dejó el CD con esa música tan dolorosa para el…pero no puede hacer nada…solo lamentarse y golpear la mesa con un vaso de licor en la mano…

sus lágrimas caían furiosamente de su rostro…su dolor…y su remordimiento nunca lo dejaban tranquilo…pero…tarde o temprano todo el dolor sería superado…verdad?

**me has enseñado tú  
****maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
****maldita la maestra  
****y maldito el ap****endiz  
****maldigo lo que amo  
****y te lo debo te lo debo a ti**

Es verdad…el fue muy inocente al creer que "borrón y cuenta nueva" le serviría para esta ocasión…el realmente estaba pagando, y muy caro, su peor pecado…que fue haber matado el alma pura de Netto, para convertirlo en alguien sin mayor corazón…y todo…gracias a el….a Enzan Blaze que lo lastimo….

Sus lágrimas caían y sus puños estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que sostenía el vaso….rompiéndolo en millones de pedazos y dejando su mano ensangrentada

**Y ahora me duelen tus caricias  
****porque noto que tus manos  
****son cristales rotos  
****bajo mis pies**

Miraba los cristales en el suelo muy sorprendido por la imagen…viéndose llorando y con su cara demacrada….tal y como decía la canción que en la boda le dedicó a su pareja…todo el dolor que le dio a el…se le estaba devolviendo, apretó mas su mano sintiendo el cristal enterrarse en sus carnes y manchando mas la alfombra blanca…

¡ya no mas!- Enzan salió a toda prisa de su casa…y se dirigió al bar al que siempre acudía…encontrándose con la peor sorpresa de todas….

Netto estaba ahí, cantando…

sus miradas se entrecruzaron, una con odio…otra con arrepentimiento….Enzan se sentó como si nada hubiese visto…lamentablemente se sentó muy cerca del escenario, ya que no había muchos puestos desocupados…

Netto empezó a cantar la misma canción que el antes escuchaba….

**Tus besos saben tan amargos**

**Cuando te ensucias los labios**

**Con mentiras, otra vez**

**Dices que te estoy haciendo daño**

**Que con el paso de los años **

**Me estoy haciendo más cruel**

**Es que yo nunca creí que te vería**

**Remendando mis heridas**

**Con jirones de tu piel**

**de ti aprendió mi corazón**

**y ahora no me reproches **

**q no sepa darte amor**

**me has enseñado tú,**

**tú has sido mi maestra**

**para hacer sufrir**

**si alguna vez fui malo**

**lo aprendí de ti**

**no digas q no entiendes**

**como puedo ser así**

**si te estoy haciendo daño**

**lo aprendí de ti**

**me has enseñado tú**

**maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti**

**maldita la maestra**

**y maldito el aprendiz**

**maldigo lo que amo**

**y te lo debo te lo debo a ti**

**Y ahora me duelen tus caricias **

**porque noto que tus manos **

**son cristales rotos**

**bajo mis pies**

**Dices que te estoy haciendo daño**

**que con el paso de los años**

**me estoy haciendo más cruel**

**pero es que nunca creí que te vería**

**remendando mis heridas**

**con jirones de tu piel**

**De ti aprendió mi corazón**

**de ti aprendió mi corazón**

**y ahora no me reproches**

**que no sepa darte amor**

**Me has enseñado tú**

**tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir**

**si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti**

**no digas que no entiendes **

**como puedo ser así**

**si te estoy haciendo daño niña**

**lo aprendí de ti**

**me has enseñado tú**

**maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti**

**maldita la maestra**

**y maldito el aprendiz**

**maldigo lo que amo**

lentamente se acerca a Enzan, lo queda mirando cara a cara…con la mirada que le dio a entender todo a Enzan…….

**y te lo debo te lo debo te lo debo a ti… **

Enzan llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro…irónica….cerró la puerta de su habitación y se puso a reír como demente… finalmente, poniéndose a escuchar el CD con la música, dejó escapar las frases que le causaban tanta gracia

Si Netto, todo, me lo debes a mí….-dijo cuando el otro chico, medio asustado, se dio vuelta…

End…

Moraleja: por muxo que queramos a alguien, la venganza siempre nos seduce

no me quedo muy bien el fic…pero es lo que se pudo hacer por la depre q tngo……espero sus review …y también a pueden mandar sus comentarios a mi correo : t a m i 2 0 0 0 h o t m a i l . c o m

**_Ultima nota…las mas importante: ESTE FIC TIENE UNA PRECUELA…pero no se si ustedes la keran…si es así me lo dicen en un rew….okiu…pero tendrán que esperar un muy laaaaaaargo tiempo, xke sinceramente este es mi último fic por….hem…este momentito_**

**_hms…..una pregunta asalta mi mente… tngo idea de dos fics, no se cual kieran primero, uno ke se trata de donde Enzan y Netto se separan, y el primero esta casado con….ehm… y luego ellos dos vuelven a estar juntos (es un fic muy serio si me preguntan.. ¬.¬ con contenido lemmon) o el otro q se trata de…ehm…LEMON,LEMON y mas LEMON, de la pareja anteriormente dicha…espero que digan cual kieren primero para ponerme a trabajar.. aunke se demorara su buen, porque ya deje x un momento los fics n.n _**

:Terminado el Domingo, 26 de Junio de 2005:


End file.
